Conversation : Chuck et Nate parlent de Blair
by chaval
Summary: Chuck et Nate se parlent à coeur ouvert avant la soirée "Saints et pêcheurs". Cette scène pourrait prendre sa place dans l'épisode THE WITCHES OF BUSHWICK S4 E9.


**J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que mon copain pouvait raconter à son meilleur ami sur ce qui se passait entre nous. Aussi j'ai imaginé cette scène entre Chuck et Nate. Nous sommes dans l'épisode 9 de la saison 4, Chuck a appelé Nate un peu plus tôt pour lui demander son avis sur une petite phrase qu'il aurait laissé échapper pendant qu'il était « occupé » avec une fille. Serena est la seule qui est au courant du rapprochement entre Blair et Chuck et elle n'en a parlé à personne. Nate pense que Chuck a repris sa vie de play-boy.**

**Cette histoire est une variation CHAIR, aucune mention du trio Nate/Serena/Dan.**

**J'espère vos commentaires.**

La soirée « Saints et Pécheurs » approche et Chuck est prêt. Dans une demi heure il descendra pour accueillir ses premiers invites, en attendant il joue au billard.

Lorsque Nate est rentré se préparer, Chuck était au téléphone, il lui a fait un petit signe et il est allé prendre sa douche. Maintenant lui aussi est prêt et il sort de sa chambre.

Sans avoir besoin de parler, il prend une queue de billard, Chuck remet les boules dans le triangle et fait signe à son ami de casser.

Nate en regardant le costume de Chuck : Je ne suis pas surpris que tu ais choisit d'être un pêcheur…

Chuck ricane : J'ai hésité… Je me voyais bien en Dieu mais la tenue ne me flattait pas…

Nate et Chuck jouent à tour de rôle sans quitter le billard des yeux.

Nate : Alors mec, tu parles d'amour au lit maintenant… Il me semble que j'entends encore Maître Chuck me dire : les filles disent toujours qu'elles veulent un romantique, mais une fois à l'horizontale elles veulent un cochon !

Chuck : Félicitations tu connais encore tes leçons jeune padawan… Disons que l'un n'empêche pas l'autre…

Nate relève la tête avant d'avoir joué et regarde Chuck dans la confusion.

Nate : Tu m'expliques ou je continu à poser des questions et à essayer de traduire tes réponses. Même si parfois je suis tête en l'air, je me rends bien compte que tu ne dors plus ici. Tu ne viens que travailler et changer de vêtements… Tu as rencontré quelqu'un…

Chuck répond d'une voix ferme : Non

Nate se moque : Chuck Bass dit « je t'aime » à un coup d'un soir !

Chuck : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… j'ai simplement répondu à ta question : je n'ai rencontré personne.

Nate devient pensif : Tu revois Eva ! Elle est revenue, je suis heureux pour toi.

Chuck dit en soupirant : Nathaniel, tu me désespères… Eva a fait son choix, elle aurait pu tout avoir mais elle est partie… Elle a compris avant moi, que je ne l'aimais pas assez, que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment…

Nate : Donc tu n'as rencontré personne et tu ne revois pas Eva. Donc c'est…

Nate regarde au fond des yeux de son meilleur ami : …Blair ?

Chuck : Impressionnant Archibald, vous avez gagné un grille-pain !

Nate : Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?

Chuck : C'est compliqué…

Nate : Compliqué ! Avec vous deux, c'est toujours compliqué.

Nate arrête de jouer et va servir deux verres de Scotch.

Nate : C'était après le ballet ? Une petite mise à mort, c'est les préliminaires pour vous…

Chuck : Non et oui…

Nate attend, son ami va lui expliquer. Mais il sait que ce n'est pas évident de se confier quand on a un caractère aussi secret que Chuck.

Chuck : Quand nous avons négocié la paix, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à me jeter sur elle. Elle était tellement belle, tellement hautaine, tellement Blair… Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, chacun son exemplaire à la main, j'ai pris conscience que tout était fini entre nous… qu'il n'y avait plus rien, même pas le haine... J'ai été mal toute la journée… Le soir de son anniversaire, j'étais comme un fou, j'avais promis de ne plus avoir de contact avec elle alors que je venais d'apprendre qu'elle m'avait cherché. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qui c'est passé en moi, lorsqu'elle a dit qu'elle s'inquiétait… Mon cœur c'est remit à battre alors que je croyais qu'il était complètement déchiqueté. Je suis parti après notre dispute, mais je suis revenu à la fin de la soirée pour rompre la trêve. Je voulais qu'elle me dise qu'à Paris elle avait menti en disant qu'elle ne m'aimait plus, je voulais qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aimait toujours… Mais tout est allé trop vite, nous avons déchiré le traité, nous nous sommes dis des choses horribles… et on a fait l'amour sur le piano…

Nate s'étouffe dans son verre : Sur le piano ! Avec sa mère, Serena et les domestiques dans l'appartement … Mais vous êtes des grands malades !

Chuck : Je n'avais pas prévu que ça se passerait comme ça. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'allais lui dire mais j'espérais la pousser dans ses retranchements et… faire l'amour après, mais dans son lit.

Nate : Vous avez juste inversé ton petit scénario…

Chuck : Si c'était si simple, elle ne m'a pas parlé. Après je m'attendais à me faire expulser mais elle a pris ma main et nous sommes allés dans sa chambre…

Nate rigole : Alors là, je suis déçu, vous n'avez baptisé ni le canapé, ni la cuisine, ni le vestiaire, ni l'escalier…

Chuck sourit : A l'exception du piano, il n'y aurait rien eu de bien nouveau…

Chuck reprend son récit comme s'il se parlait à lui-même en fixant son verre : La nuit que j'ai passé… je ne l'oublierai jamais. Le matin quand Serena est venu parler à Blair alors que j'étais sous la couette en train de …

Nate : Pas de détail s'il te plait, je viens d'avoir une image mentale dont je ne vais pas me remettre !

Chuck : Je ne pouvais pas tenir mes mains hors d'elle. On a fait l'amour à peu près partout dans Manhattan. Le soir du ballet, après « Juliet », je l'ai raccompagné et nous avons bu un verre. J'ai pensé que nous redevenions des amis mais rien de plus… Je me serrais contenté de ça… pour un moment… J'allais partir, sans rien tenter, jouer le parfait gentleman. Mais elle m'a embrassé… Depuis on est des amis avec bénéfice…

Nate : Et vous n'avez toujours pas parlé…

Chuck : Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour parler. Je ne peux pas changer ce que j'ai fait cette année. J'aurais du me jeter à ces pieds, lui hurler que je l'aimais, camper devant sa porte, la suivre à Paris, l'inonder de cadeaux… Si je lui demande maintenant ou nous en sommes et que nous mettons cartes sur table, soit elle me dit qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle me veut, soit elle me dit qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais me faire confiance et que notre petite affaire est terminée. Je ne suis pas prêt à prendre le risque de la perdre, je préfère le flou artistique, même si çela doit me tuer.

Nate a arrêté de rigoler, comme il voit Chuck si perdu : Les grandes déclarations, c'est ta façon d'avancer doucement…

Chuck : Alors que j'avais des dizaines de choses à préparer pour ce soir, je ne pouvais penser qu'à elle. Comment faire pour esquiver cette soirée pour être avec elle ? Comment faire pour passer la nuit dans ses bras ? Comment faire pour passer la journée de demain avec elle ? Et tout ça sans modifier mon image de bad boy. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés, j'étais sur des charbons ardents. Elle a sauvé le thème de ma soirée et mis au point son plan pour ce soir. Nous n'avions pas travailler ensemble comme ça depuis si longtemps et c'était tellement génial que nous avons finit au lit et j'ai dit les trois mots.

Nate : Tu étais sincère….

Chuck : Je l'aime, je n'ai jamais aimé qu'elle et je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle.

Nate : Blair n'est pas du genre « Friends with benefits », elle a forcément des sentiments forts pour toi. Tu devrais prendre le risque de lui parler franchement…

Chuck regarde sa montre et se dirige vers l'ascenseur : C'est l'heure, j'y vais…

Nate : OK. Bonne chance, je suis sure que cette soirée sera mémorable !


End file.
